Fan Fiction
by AcceberRider
Summary: Marluxia is an aspiring romance author of a masterpiece fan fiction in the making, so why can't he get any reviews and who is the mysterious author who has over 40 chapters and more then 500 reviews? Slight MarVex mature themes potty mouth language


**Wow. I just wrote an entire Marly fic, BORDERING on MarVex. I'm not fond of either character per say, or the pairing. I must have been on a coffee high or somthing... If you are a MarVex fan, I suggest you do not read this. It teases. A lot. However I cannot bring myself to write out something detailed, which would indeed make my stomach churn. Vexen? Seriously? Ahem.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this fic. I don't even own the fics in this fic. Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**Fan Fiction**

_That night, amidst the blossoms, swaying gently on the trees, as if caressed by the sigh of the night, he stood waiting. In his hand was a single red rose. He carried about him an air of confidence; his alluring aura enveloping him in mystery to any one who passed him by. As the clock tower tolled the midnight hour, a lithe figure emerged from the shadows and made himself present before the_

"Before the...hmm. Before the masked man-no. I never said he was masked. Before the... the patient... Damn it."

_, a lithe figure emerged from the shadows and made himself present before him._

"Oh. Simple. Him. Alright, sounds good." Pale fingers gently wove their way through fine strands of pink hair as Marluxia leaned back in his chair and mumbled to himself. He had a look of utter concentration on his face as he muddled over this and that in his head. With a sudden jolt he flew forward in his swivel chair again and began typing furiously. He was potentially on a roll and would-could not let this inspiration go to waste.

"_I see you have arrived Vexan," the patient man spoke in a low voice, nearly a purr._

"_And you, Malluxia, have been waiting for me it seems," came a smoky voice. Malluxia, twirling his rose between his fingers gave a small smirk and began moving closer to Vexan, who turned his body in a way that may have been defensive, or... inviting._

"_You have become bolder, it seems," the blond man appraised, his face twisting into a seductive grin. Malluxia could feel excitement rise in his chest, but ignored the urge to leap forwards and pull the irresistible man into his embrace. He had to stay calm... for the moment at least._

Marluxia leaned back again, a thoughtful expression on his face. Something was throwing him off; although he was sure it was not lack of a muse. He felt quite confident and eager to write, but there was _something_ gnawing at his...stomach.

He nearly laughed at himself, not being able to recognize hunger after being so enwrapped in his own story. After a quick re-read he made his way out to the kitchen to prepare a veggie wrap, which he consumed speedily, so as to return promptly to his computer where he then... fell asleep.

Three hours later he was being shaken, rather roughly, awake, a loud, unwelcome voice making contact with his ear drums.

"Wake the hell up. We're going out Mar. Grab whatever and get your ass over here in five minutes, got it memorized?" Marluxia blearily opened his eyes and looked up to see the retreating figure of his annoying best friend Axel, presumably going to start the car.

"Where...are we going," he asked the empty room.

"Reno's. You know, our favourite bar?," came a response as two of the other house tenants Xigbar and Demyx walked in. Xigbar gave Marluxia a raised-eyebrow look and stopped before him, waving his hand in front of younger man's face.

"It's Friday night, duh. We always go out drinking. Get with it Pinky."

"Come on Marly, we don't wanna be late," Demyx added with a smile. Marluxia nodded and stood, closing his laptop with one hand and rubbing his face with the other. Demyx might have said something else to him, something about stories, but Marluxia's head was too filled of Malluxia and Vexan and the encounter that they were in the middle of to really hear the blond.

*

The night was going great. Great as in, Marluxia had a whole ten napkins full of prose for his beloved story. The truth was that he usually wasn't so interested in stuff like fiction, or... fans, but recently he'd been obsessed with reading fan fictions and after many weeks of appreciating the works of others, he believed it would only be proper to give back. He was writing a beautiful fiction about himself and Vexen, changing the names, because Vexen did not enjoy fan fiction, so being part of one would probabely not sit well with him... Marluxia, however, was obsessed with the idea of publishing his story and bringing tears of love and joy to the readers as so many of them had brought him.

Needless to say, because of his current and ongoing train of thought, he had no sweet clue what was happening around him.

A small, clawed hand fell upon his shoulder and sunk it's pincer-like nails into his flesh. He let out a yelp and jumped about three feet into the air. Turning slowly, he viewed a tall, blond girl standing behind him, a girl he knew well. On her pretty face was a most unflattering scowl, teeth bared and everything. Even after all his years of knowing her, that glare could still send a chill down Marluxia's spine every once in a while.

"Hey Larx...," he said hesitantly.

"Marly dearest...I have a simple question to ask you." Marluxia recognized the sugary-sweet tone in her voice and saw his life flash before his eyes for a brief moment before he gave a dazzling smile (trying to hide the fear) and responded:

"And what question would that be?"

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING ALL NIGHT!!!? You've just been sitting on your ass over here, scribbling on napkins like some bored kid at a restaurant. You're usually the life of the party- not counting Axel- and you're, like, completely ignoring us here. I'll tell you right now Mar, if you don't get the hell over here and get wasted with the rest of us, you will be the designated driver from now on. FOREVER! Got it?"

Resisting the intense urge to wince at the venom being shot at his face, Marluxia was somehow able to maintain his composure, reluctantly pushing all thoughts of his story to the back of his mind and rising out of his seat in a graceful, fluid manner. "Alright Larx. If you really can't stand not having me there."

"Smart ass."

An hour later he found himself with one arm over Axel's shoulder as the red haired man returned the gesture, swaying drunkly to the music and making out with his boyfriend Roxas at the same time. Marluxia blurted out bits and pieces of the song, not really knowing the words as he watched Demyx play air guitar on a table, Xigbar stage (or counter) dive, shirtless onto the floor, Larxene beating someone up in a corner and everyone else of the fourteen house mates doing their own drunken thing.

Turning his eyes to a secluded corner he noticed three of the pre-mentioned people, sitting with their arms crossed, each with a sour, or stoic expression on his face. Of course, the three people not to get drunk were, as usual, The Basement Buddies, as Marluxia loved to call them. He detached himself from Axel, who immediately threw his now available arm up Roxas' shirt and staggered towards The Three Musketeers (another nickname of his).

Upon seeing him, Zexion's one eyed glare became a full out, pissed off glare. Ah, Friday nights. Almost everyone loved them. Almost. Lexaeus' expression remained un-readable and Vexen's became... annoyed? Marluxia plunked down beside him in the booth the three were occupying and leaned against him, smiling like an idiot.

"Hey babe. Wassup?"

"I'm going out to the van," Zexion mumbled, standing and wasting no time in getting out of Marluxia's presence. Said person smiled triumphantly to himself. Lexaeus, without a word, left right on Zexion's tail. Marluxia laughed, and moved closer to Vexen, so that he had one arm draped over the other man and their faces were almost touching.

"S'jus you an' me now," he cooed happily. Vexen sat still as a statue, not saying a word. His rather pinched expression changed, only slightly, to a very pinched expression. Marluxia took that face in his hand and turned it towards himself. Not really thinking, as one usually does not do when smashed, he roughly pulled Vexen in for a kiss...

...only to be rudely pushed aside.

"Vex beby?"

"You smell!," was Vexen's mature and intelligent reply. Marluxia had no time to be offended as his body initiated a surprise shut down and he blacked out.

_*_

"_You smell..._

_...of the intoxicating fumes of rose petals and violets." Malluxia leaned in closer to Vexan, his hand still cupped around the delicate face of the angel he held in his arms._

"_Of course. I could not bare for you to look upon me and see anything other than perfection, as you present to me every waking moment," he murmured into his lover's ear, stroking the fine, blond hair beneath his fingers. He leaned down and parted Vexan's lips with his own and then began seeking permission to enter with a brief nudge of his tongue._

"Aw man Marly. Are you writing porn again?" Marluxia closed the window displaying his work, quickly and turned his chair around to face Demyx, who stood leaning in, as if he had just been reading what Marluxia had been writing. Which...obviously he had.

"It's not _porn_ Demyx; it's a love story is all."

"Do they do it?"

"W-What?"

"Y'know. Do they have sex?"

"Well...what does it...I mean... Maybe. They might."

"Writing about sex is porn Marly."

"It's not like... you're not...What the hell do you care anyway!?" What do you want?" Marluxia knew that his face must be beat red at the moment, but he doubted Demyx would notice or care. The kid wasn't always very observant.

"I was just seeing how you were doing with it," Demyx replied cheerily.

"With what?"

"With your story of course. I saw it last night when me and Xiggy came over to talk to you. You got a bunch done since then, huh?"

"I suppose..."

"So is it a novel or something."

"It's...a fan fiction Demyx." Marluxia felt himself calming down as he spoke with Demyx. He couldn't help the fact that he sometimes lived for the spotlight. If Demyx was interested with his story, he was on his way to a start. Maybe not a great one..., but a start all the same. He knew he would have readers reviewing by the dozens soon after all.

"Oh my God! I love fan fiction! What is it from?" Demyx's eyes were shining and Marluxia felt a familiar sense of importance begin to inflate his ego. He did nothing to stop it.

"It's about us, when we acted in that Kingdom Hearts thing. You remember?"

"Duh! They made a video game all about us!"

"Uh... that one was about Roxas..., but yeah, Kingdom Hearts. I will probably have chapter one out tonight, so look it up, m'kay?

"Of course! I don't even care if it's porn if it's something you wrote Marly. What's it called anyway?" Disregarding Demyx's previous comment he answered with a small flourish of his hand.

"It's titled The Moonlight Rose Garden."

"Cool, got'cha ! I'll check it out." With a blinding grin Demyx tore off to do... something useless and Marluxia was left once again to his story.

*

Two days later he was in a bitter state, to say the least. Two days, two full days, 48 long hours and he only had one review. One. It didn't even count as a review either because it was only Demyx saying:_ If this isn't porn Marly, I'll shave off my mullet. ;D _Marluxia thought himself a rather patient individual, but this was simply unacceptable. The quality of his writing, the passionate plot, the choice of characters (although renamed); at this point Marluxia should have had reviews flying in every other minute.

And on top of that...there was **that **story. Rumour had reached his ear that there was a fan fiction, hidden in this category somewhere that composed of forty three chapters, had over five hundred reviews and was still ongoing. This story, a story of stories, was his ultimate rival. He **would** surpass it. He just had to find out how...

*

"I just don't get it! I'm a good writer, right? Why the hell wont anyone review? I've had a couple favourites, but I mean... Fuck! Why won't someone just tell me if it's worth shit or not!? And this **other **story. I can't even find the damn thing; the guy won't update or something and I'm just so freaking pissed off!" As much as he ranted and raged, he knew that the wall would not be able to console him, give him advice, or make him feel better in any way, but it felt good just to let it out.

It had been five days.

Marluxia may have been a _little_ bit of a drama queen and he may have been a _bit _impatient, but with good reason. He was absolutely positive of his writing skills though and would not let himself think otherwise. He decided that it was time to start chapter two...

_To all my reviewers... I wouldn't mind receiving some __**ACTUAL REVIEWS**_.

Ew. That just made him seem like a bitch. He flopped unceremoniously back onto his-well- back and stared at the ceiling, wondering what point there even was to his existence. Finally deciding that he would just try to write again later he stomped out of his room.

The house was like any house, only a lot bigger and with many more rooms. Everyone had known everyone in high school and Xemnas, the richest of them all, had built this humongous house for his "friends" to live in. Some of them hated each other, but they all lived with it because really, none of them had anywhere else to go. But they all had some sort of tie with Xemnas and were all now indebted to him and that pretty much summed up why Marluxia resided in a house full of thirteen other people.

The person he sought at the moment though, would not be hard to find. He was always in the same place. Marluxia made his way down to the basement and entered a large room, that looked like a cross between a garage and a TV set for a cooking show and sat down on a metal chair, carefully avoiding the glowing liquid the was seeping across the floor. The smell of burnt toast reached his nose and he wrinkled it in an attempt to rid himself of the scent. It was not toast he was smelling though; he learned this when Vexen emerged from underneath a counter, covered in scorch marks and soot. Upon his right shoulder sat a little flame, happily eating away at the fabric of his white lab coat.

"I didn't hear an explosion this time," Marluxia commented dryly. Vexen stood and began swatting his shoulder furiously.

"There was no explosion. It simply ignited."

"In your face?" He could hear Vexen's teeth grinding from where he sat a good five meters away from the messy scientist.

"So I wrote this story," he began without waiting for an answer. "A very wonderful story about our...about someone's love and no one likes it. What do you see wrong with that picture?"

"Did you say our love?"

"I said someone's love."

"I'm not an **idiot**. I **heard** what you said. Did you go and write some deranged porn novel or something?"

"Why must everyone label it so," Marluxia scoffed. "My fan fiction is a work of passion and love."

"F-Fan fiction!? One that people READ?"

"Well obviously. People tend to read things that are written, although it seems that no one _is_ reading my work after all. Of course. It's impossible that one wouldn't like it. Yet, why are people not reading it then..." As Marluxia went over this new realization, mumbling to himself, Vexen's face was growing considerably more and more red, although from anger, embarrassment, or a side effect from his latest experiment, it was hard to be sure.

"You- you PUBLISHED IT!?" Marluxia looked into the raging eyes of his boyfriend and shrugged.

"I changed our names. If you find it that embarrassing, no one hast to know it's us."

"Those names being...?"

"Malluxia and Vexan."

"**Those are almost exactly the same**." Vexan's voice had that chill to it now, and not the usual one; it was the icy cold before a blizzard. Marluxia refrained from laughing, just barely. Vexen was so shy... This really wasn't the time for laughter however and Marluxia was sure that if he didn't act soon he would end up drenched in some sort of corrosive poison, or have a pair of safety goggles stuck permanently in an uncomfortable place. Then again that thought made him feel almost...

Let's just say that thirty minutes later Marluxia was feeling much better and Vexen was in bed, trying to calculate what had happened...

He threw himself back in front of his laptop and opened up the site that had been on his mind all day. He went through all the sections until he came to the Kingdom Heart's section. That's when he found it.

There.

At the top of the page.

With five hundred and twelve reviews, forty four chapters, still incomplete...

It was titled "Um, Hey."

Um. Hey.

The most freaking creative title ever thought up. U-m. H-e-y.

Marluxia's wide eyes darted to the author's name.

MelodiusNoctern0909

No flipping way. Marluxia refused to believe it. It was impossible. The fact that it was most definitely _his_ name, the one Xemnas had given him when he moved in (some kind of joke or something), the fact that nine was his favourite number, that he'd been the ninth person to move in...; the fact that he was horrendous at spelling on a good day, could not mean... it didn't have to be him...

Hands shaking slightly, Marluxia swallowed and clicked the title. Chapter one popped up before him, titled, Chapter 1. Creative, once again... His eyes began scanning the page.

_Hey there. I guess I'll write this out. Y not, rite?_

_K, so, here we go._

_He played the sitar really good. He was better then anybody cause nobody else even played the sitar like he did. He liked 2 play all the time. He was sitting by a window in his room playing right now and he was having a grate time. His favrite thing 2 do was play the sitar. OMG. Ok xiggy just scared me is all. Where was I? Sometimes hhe even played all nite long. Welp thats all. Bye._

And so it was. There was nothing more to that chapter whatsoever. Marluxia, feeling a pulse pounding through his head clicked the reviews button and, without looking at the ones in front of him he went all the way to page one and read the reviews from chapter one. He wasn't surprised to find some offensive ones.

_This is seriously a piece of crap. If you're going to write a story, then write a damn story. Don't put shit like this on here. No one wants to read this crap._

Some were more kind. Sort of...

_I suggest you practice writing more before posting something like this. A lot of people on this site take writing very seriously. If this is all you can do, then consider keeping a journal? Please don't post stuff like this because it almost seems like you did it just to make people upset._

Then there were the more educated ones.

_WTF n00b? FU._

Marluxia looked over a couple more before going back to the story. He clicked the chapter navigation button and scrolled to chapter 44.

_Hey again!_

_So I'm sittin, still playing my sitar and it's night right now. I've been thinking that sometimes you just gotta go and do something really stupid if you want to make a point. I think some of you think that that;s what I'm doing here but really, I'm just doing this because I want to._

_A friens of mine is working really hard on a story and I just know that he will get a great response fromeveryone, I know it because he is pasionate about what he wrote. Someone wlse will see it to._

Marluxia went to the review page again and read some of the more recent ones.

_I like what you're doing here, putting out such ridiculous stuff that people think they have to review, just to tell you how they feel. You say you don't mean to do this, but I think it's really working. Ever since I read the first few chapters of this I've been reviewing stories I really like, just to let the author know. Thanks for the deep message here._

_Hey to U too! I hope your friend gets some reviews. I love reading your little blips, cause you always have something to say._

_When I first started reading, all I could think was, what the hell is this guy on? Now I see that, even though you have poor writing skills, you're writing from the heart. Looking forward to another touching "chapter"._

Marluxia was smiling to himself. He compared the writing in the first chapter to the last. Demyx must have been working on this project fro quite some time. He sat there for a good half hour, reading all the funny little things Demyx had written, for it was obvious to see that he was in fact the author. It practically screamed Demyx.

Some chapters were a single word.

_Music_

That had been the whole of chapter twenty three. Demyx wasn't writing a story. He was documenting his life. No wonder it was so popular.

"You know, this isn't really fiction at all Demyx," Marluxia said to himself. He knew that, even had he said this to the boy's face, he would just smile and say that he never meant it to be. "This must break most of the regulations..."

Marluxia stretched and clicked a button at the very bottom of the no-so-long last page and a small box popped up. He began typing.

_I did put a lot of passion into my porn, now didn't I?_

He chuckled and sent it. After clicking out of Demyx's story he let his gaze slide over to where his messages were. He had one new one. When he opened it up he was surprised and overjoyed to see that it was a notice about a review he'd received. Beneath this message were a few words:

_**Anonymous:**_

_Great work!_

* * *

_Did I somehow put a deep message in there? I dunno. Please review and let me know what you thought! Reviews. Make. Me. Feel. Special. :'D_


End file.
